


Morning Exercises

by ForeverFemslash



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Morning Sex, Naked Cuddling, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverFemslash/pseuds/ForeverFemslash
Summary: Peggy and Angie enjoy waking up in each others arms, sexy times ensue. Set post season 1





	

**Author's Note:**

> The amazing The_Onion_Wanton Beta'd this for me

The warm glow on Peggy’s face told her it was time to get out of bed. For once her dreams where not riddled with pain or fear. There were no bullets and bombs to wake her. Just the soft and steady breathing of one Angie Martinelli to keep her company.

They were still naked with their arms and legs intertwined, holding each other close. Everything was so still. Soft in the warm morning glow.

Peggy did need to get up to do her morning excises and cook breakfast for the two of them. She thought to herself it wouldn’t hurt to stare just for a moment longer. Those beautiful soft waves of hair that were now free due to the previous night’s engagements, softly held Peggy. She smiled to herself and planted a small soft kiss on the other woman’s forehead.

Angie moved slightly at the touch. Peggy’s smile widened. She had to resist kissing the beautiful woman once more.

Peggy made a small movement to try and free herself from the embrace. This just made Angie snuggle in closer. Peggy tried again to free herself. It was already hard enough to move away from her love.

As Peggy continued to wriggle away Angie began to stir from her sleep.

 “Shh darling,” Peggy said trying to soothe her love back to sleep.

“I don’t want to go to school today,” Angie mumbled into Peggy still half asleep

“I know, go back to sleep,” Peggy said finally freeing herself from the other woman. She picked up her shirt from the floor and loosely buttoned it up. They had been together in this way a few times before this but Peggy would normally wake herself up and sneak back to her own bed. This time Jarvis was out of town for the week. They could enjoy the privacy of a large house to themselves. No sneaking into the other person’s apartment, hiding glances from across the table and no holding back.  

“English, come back to bed.” Angie broke Peggy’s train of thought

“I am sorry but I have things to do” Peggy apologised

“More important than me?” Angie pouted

Peggy moved to the edge of the bed and smiled at Angie.

Angie sat up and grabbed Peggy, her arms wrapping around her waist. Angie tried to pull her down onto the bed.

“Darling please I have stuff to do,” Peggy pleaded with Angie.

“Yes like me” Angie said still trying to pull her down.

Peggy smiled down at her and let Angie pull her down onto the bed. She straddled Angie and planted soft kisses on the other woman. “Now can I go make us breakfast?” Peggy questioned.

“Nope,” Angie replied wrapping her legs around Peggy, “I need more kisses”.

Peggy obliged and kissed both of her cheeks.

 Angie smiled and pulled Peggy into a hard kiss. They smiled into each other before Peggy bit the other woman’s lip. Angie smiled harder and tried to flip Peggy.

“Miss Martinelli are you trying to get me on my back?” Peggy teased

“I might be, Margert Carter,” Angie teased back

“That is Agent Margert Carter to you,” Peggy said pressing a soft kiss on her.

 Angie replied with a laugh and another attempt to get Peggy on her back.

“Fine,” Peggy said getting off Angie and laying down next to her.

 Angie quickly got on top of Peggy, sitting on her hips. She slowly undid the few buttons of the other woman’s shirt so they could both be naked. “You are the most beautiful woman in the world, English.”

Peggy leaned up to give Angie a kiss. Peggy gave her a quick succession of soft kisses. Angie started kissing down her neck. Peggy grabbed the smaller women’s hips trying to hold her in place. She kept kissing her neck trying not to leave any marks. However, she could not resist sucking on her collarbone. Gently kissing and licking along it.

Peggy could stay in this moment forever. Angie pressed up against her, kissing her. She ran her hand slowly up her back, feeling her muscles twitch under her. 

Angie’s knee slowly parting Peggy’s legs. She pressed her leg against her warm folds. Peggy let out a small moan as she felt the leg press up against her. Her thighs wrapped around the leg trying to hold it tight against her. Angie took her mouth from the beautiful collar bones and started to tease the other woman’s nipples. Drawing soft circles around the nip, causing Peggy to twitch and grind into her leg.

A wicked grin grew on Angie’s face. She pushed her leg against her love hard and started to play with both of her nipples. Peggy let out a deep moan as her hands dug into the waitresses back.

Angie pulled on the brown eyed woman’s nipples hard. Peggy let out a surprised sound before breathing out “Angie”. Angie slowly ran a hand down Peggy’s centre.  She wriggled her leg back to give herself room. The blue-eyed woman slowly started to tease the other woman’s clit. Slow circles, just hard enough so Margret could feel it. She stared to go faster.

Angie dragged two fingers down into Peggy. Slowly pumping into her. Miss Carter grabbed the back of Angie’s head and pulled her into a deep kiss. Angie pushed into Peggy harder. With her free hand, she grabbed the other woman’s shoulder to steady herself. Peggy moaned into the kiss. Angie curled her fingers into her. Peggy pushed her hips up in her. Angie started pushing harder into Peggy.

“Angie, oh god” Peggy moaned.

Angie added another finger in response. Peggy grabbed the sheets of the bed and pulled hard. Angie pushed and curled her fingers into her. Angie kissed Peggy hard. Her fingers still in her. Peggy was close. Her body tightened around Angie. Angie kept a steady pace as she fingered her love.

“I’m going to cum,” Peggy whimpered as she felt herself getting close to orgasm.

“Come for me,” Angie urged

The pressure was building up inside of Peggy. She was about to burst with ecstasy. She started moaning louder. She let the herself go into the pleasure. She felt the waves of orgasm wash through her legs and body.

Angie slowed down and let Peggy ride out the orgasm softly kissing her.

“I love you,” Peggy said with a smile.

 “I love you too,” Angie said with a kiss. She got off her and cuddled up to Peggy’s side.

“Well I think that counted as my exercise for this morning,” Margret said returning the kiss. Angie laughed and kept kissing her.

“Also did you say something about cooking breakfast?” Angie questioned

“Later.” Peggy said snuggling back into Angie “I feel like eating out”


End file.
